


P.S. I Love You

by parallel_crooked_lines



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, PS I love you, Songfic, Sort of? - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: John Lennon writes a letter to his lover, George Harrison
Relationships: George Harrison/John Lennon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	P.S. I Love You

John sat down writing a letter to his lover, George Harrison.

Dear Hazza,

I'm sending my love to you as I write this letter. I hope you are having a great time. I miss you a lot. I hope that we can see each other sometime soon.

John

P.s. I love you

John thought it was a decent letter. It got the point across.

John missed George. A whole fucking lot.

When George received the letter, he read it with glee.

He wrote back:

Dear John,

I miss you as well. I hope you are alright at home. I am having a great time. Thank you for writing.

George

P.s. Love you too

When John received the letter, it warmed his heart. His George had said he missed him.

That should have been a given, but John was always doubtful.

Oh well, at least he knew one thing.

George loved him too.


End file.
